muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki
Muppet Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Jim Henson, The Muppet Show and Sesame Street. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the Muppets. | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | New Henson Comics: The Jim Henson Company announced a new partnership with Archaia Studios Press to produce comic books based on Henson properties, with possible titles including Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth and The StoryTeller. Titles and a release schedule will be announced at the San Diego Comic-Con in late July. Beaker at the Webby Awards: Beaker appeared at the Webby Awards ceremony on June 8th to accept his "People's Voice" award for the Ode to Joy video. He gave the traditional five-word acceptance speech in his typically catastrophic fashion. Letters to Santa DVD: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertinment has scheduled the DVD release of the 2008 Christmas special A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa for September 29th. More Muppet Comics: The first issue of the Muppet Robin Hood comic came out on May 27th, as well as the third issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book, "Gonzo's Story." A Muppet Peter Pan miniseries has been confirmed for the summer. Jason Segel Talks Muppets: In a Wall Street Journal interview promoting I Love You, Man, actor/writer Jason Segel talked about the status of his Muppet movie script, tentatively called The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!!. "Nick Stoller and I have written four or five drafts; now we're just waiting patiently on Disney to see what they want to do," he says. "It's such a big commitment for them because it's relaunching the franchise, so it's a bit slower going than a regular movie because there are decisions about rights and toys and timing they need to make." |} Jim Henson began working with puppets as a college student, creating the show Sam and Friends in 1955 for a local Washington, D.C. television station. The energetic Muppets soon became a popular fixture, and led to appearances on national variety shows. Henson's commercials for a local coffee company, Wilkins Coffee, were so popular that he was hired to create similar commercials around the country. In the early 1960s, Henson moved to New York City to work on a variety of projects, including a regular guest spot on The Jimmy Dean Show for the first Muppet star, Rowlf the Dog. In 1969, Henson was invited to participate in a ground-breaking educational show for television, Sesame Street. Initially, the Muppets were meant to be just one element among many on the show -- but the popularity of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Grover, Ernie and Bert soon made the Muppets the core of the show. Over the years, the Muppet cast has grown to include Mr. Snuffleupagus, Count von Count, Zoe, and, of course, the international superstar Elmo, who stars in his own segment, Elmo's World. Sesame Street is now in production for its 40th season, and the newest star is fairy-in-training Abby Cadabby. In 1976, Henson created his signature project -- The Muppet Show, a weekly prime-time variety show filled with songs, sketches and talented guest stars. Kermit the Frog is the charming and mostly unflappable host, presiding over a motley crew of performers, including diva Miss Piggy, hopeful comedian Fozzie Bear, daredevil performance artist Gonzo, and the house band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. The Muppet Show was a huge international success, making unlikely stars out of the Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, and the two old cranks in the balcony, Statler and Waldorf. The Muppet Show cast has continued to entertain audiences for over 30 years, spinning off into a popular series of movies, including The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan and The Muppet Christmas Carol. In the 1980s, Henson created new worlds -- the magical underground civilization of Fraggle Rock, the imagination-filled nursery of Muppet Babies, and the fantasy worlds of The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. Henson's work has continued to live on beyond his death in 1990, and new productions featuring his creations are always in progress. This wiki is dedicated to documenting, exploring and enjoying the enormous body of work that Jim Henson has created and inspired. ja: